


You are my godness, after all

by Liah



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Pining, Tomoe is hopeless, set after chapter 13 - Nanani´s dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liah/pseuds/Liah
Summary: How could I be so blind? How could I not see?(or: Tomoe realizing that Nanami is perfect for position of land god)





	You are my godness, after all

_How is it possible that I did not see?_

He told her that she was weak and useless. He told her so many times because he believed in it, because it was logical conclusion with how easily she cried, how much sleep her body needed and how weak her muscles were. He believed in it truly because it was so much easier than another option.

He started to call her a mistress. His lady. But only because he was supposed to as her familiar, it was his duty and one thing Tomoe acknowledged since he was in shrine was duty. He also did it in hopeless attempt to bring at least some normalcy into their relationship as god and familiar. 

Shrine was his home. It was what gave him a purpose to exist, to continue. And although she was only human, she was enough to fulfil some holes in rules of gods – she gave back power to the shrine- and also some holes in… him. 

So he started to respect her a little. Even though she was unable to protect herself… even though she was still weak and useless. 

And then… then he saw her dance.   
It was like something broke inside of him. And then melted like ice during spring.

So here there were – she was sleeping and he was sitting behind her door, watching her even in her sleep (it has a reason why he liked to nap during day so much, his night rest was price he was willing to pay for her safety when she was in her most vulnerable state). But he did not dare to go into her rooms without her permission, no after today. 

God has to give him permission to come in. 

It was so hard to believe how blind he was. 

It was easy to forget about land under your feet, it was simple to overlook that there would be no trees, no flowers, no building, _nothing_ without land. That land was pillar, foundation of everything. Like Nanami was.

Land was quiet, easily overlooked, with no obvious power to display – it rather worked in its own ways, simply and plainly, using pure force only when there was no another way. Like Nanami did. 

Land asked nothing in return – it only gives and gives and _gives_ until you are sure there is nothing left but there still is. Like Nanami gave – her support, her believe in best inside of him, or that snake or whoever she has ever met, giving and giving and gaining friends in return – nobody was able or even willing to resist her pure intentions… her innocence. 

Her touch was always so warm, sending shivers through his spine – she was the first person who touched him after twenty years in the shrine and he nearly forget how it felt like… to be touched. It was still so new to him to be able to touch someone freely and accept touch in return. It was like when you lay down at land which is heat up by Sun, it always feel inviting, land offering you nice place to rest. 

She was personification of land during spring with that dark eyes and brown hair like a soil – innocent and so pure, so vulnerable and forgiving but still… strong when you did not expected it.

_Of course_ she is not strong in the way he was. If she had his powers with her own… it would felt wrong. It is not how land supposed to be. 

So gods help him, he will protect her with everything what he had, accepting the fact that it would be harder that protecting other gods. He will be her shelter, holding her trembling body in his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck when world will be too much for her, offering her everything he had – his mind and his body. But he will do so gladly because she will save them and their home when her familiars will need her, like she did today with her dance. 

She is capable goodness of land after all. 

Maybe it was because of how much sake they drunk that night. Or maybe still magic of her dance and that kiss of theirs remained in the air, inside of him.   
He knelt properly and bowed deeply like it was appropriate to his mistress. And for the very first time, he meant it fully and honestly by his heart, not only by his mind. 

“I will never doubt you again,” he whispered, listening to her human heartbeat. That sound calmed him down, “I promise you, Nanami…my mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, tell me you are not in love with Tomoe at least a little... go on, try it :D


End file.
